When operating a convertible top, a window(s) or glass (typically referenced herein as a window or powered window) must operate in order to clear the moving seals between the powered window and the convertible top. When the convertible top is fully stowed, there are two known operation modes for the window. In a first mode, the window is lowered or drops into the door or a cavity in a side panel in the vehicle body. In a second mode, the window is raised or returns to a full up position.
Once the convertible top is lowered, raising the window may be preferred by a vehicle occupant (driver or passenger) for reasons such as to prevent wind buffeting and to minimize noise when the convertible top is down. Other vehicle occupants may want the window down for a fully open effect.
The outside temperature may also play a part in the decision. The choice to raise or lower the window after a convertible top lowering operation (i.e., opening the convertible top and storing the convertible top) is entirely determined by the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) or automotive vehicle manufacturer. However, the OEM does provide the vehicle driver or passenger with opportunities to subsequently raise or lower the window as desired with individual or combined window switches. Some vehicle occupants may feel inconvenienced with this operation if their preference is opposite that choice provided by the OEM.
In a similar manner, vehicle occupants may desire that the windows be in a first position (e.g., lowered position) at low vehicle speeds, and in a different or second position (e.g., raised or partially raised position) at increased speeds. The change in window position could be desired because of temperature, comfort, noise, etc., or combinations of one or more these reasons, and likewise a particular speed at which such a change could occur may vary from that selected by the OEM or from one vehicle owner to another.
Thus, a need exists to provide increased flexibility to a vehicle owner/occupant with regard to an initial, default position of the window(s) after storage of the lowered convertible top.